Last Beat of Your Heart
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: (Rating for morbidity and lust) Leon's solitairy plot to assassinate Minister Prozen


  
  
  


**Last Beat of Your Heart**  
_Part One_  
_Written by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
Author's Note: _This is my first TRUE attempt at a pure-lust fic. It's a Prozen/Leon fic, and since there is no real love between Prozen and Leon to begin with (in fact they hate each other... even more so than Prozen and Karl), it is considered a lust-fic. Why am I writing this? Because I fucking can, capise? The song lyrics are Tool's "Sober"_   
  
  
_There's a shadow just behind me,  
shrouding every breath I take,  
making every promise empty,  
pointing every finger at me.  
Waiting like a stalking butler  
who upon the finger rests.  
Murder now the path called "must we"  
just before the son has come.  
Jesus, won't you fucking whistle  
something but the past and done?_   
This was the first time anyone had ever seen Lieutenant Leon Nygel Aethelwulf with blonde hair. His Sephiroth-style wheat gold hair looked better than his normal Sephiroth-style blue and black hair. The blonde made his indigo eyes stand out more, his black uniform had a few more badges of honor to them. He wore shades of course, seeing Leon without eyewear was like seeing Raven without Shadow. He eyed the white-haired Minister cautiously, he learned right away that Minister Gunther Prozen was bad news. Leon's lips were frosted pink, he was wearing light tinted lipgloss, but that was to hide the fact that Prozen tossed a book at him during his most vulnerable of times. Leon is crippled drastically without Quintessense flowing in his body, the only power flow he can rely on during his regeneration process was his mastery in psionics but even then... Today seemed different though, Leon could feel it in his ancient bones. His magical blood seemed to boil with the feeling of something carnal and predatory, Leon could feel his talons start to pry out from under his fingernails. He tried to avoid Prozen's icy gaze, a snarl found itself on Leon's lips. The white-haired minister watched him closely, actually smirking at the situation that was thrown at his feet. The icy gaze turned into a stare of mocking contempt, Prozen's fingers slipped through his soft, white strands of feathery hair. Leon ignored the fact that he was being passed at by his arch-enemy. "I can rely on you to come to the annual Imperial Ball, right, Lieutenant?" "Yessir." Leon bit his tongue, he wanted to tell Prozen to go fuck himself but it was insanely hard not to. "Good." Prozen smirked even more, his hand on a file in his other arm. "Dress formally, preferably in black. You look sexy in black." "..." Leon visibly shuttered and exitted the room, he grabbed his arm with a vice-like grip. His gryphon's talons tore into the flesh, causing the cloth above the skin to turn aquamarine with oozing quintessence. Leon pulled his talons out and snarled as sweat leeched down off his face. He felt a bit better after his act of self-multilation. In fact, it felt like the only thing that was reasonable for this. He fucking hated Prozen even more so than anyone had ever hated anyone else. He hated Prozen even more than Caine hated Abel, a carnal sin to someone like Leon, who was supposed to teach the wisdom of acceptance. As a Governor of Magic and Antiquities, a Sage amongst the Sages, master of the universe, Leon was supposed to tolerate his mortal enemies... but Prozen was just that--a mortal. A man who can bleed and a man who can die. Leon wanted to be there by his deathbed to mock his enemy's departing. Laugh as the ferryman carted Prozen's soul across the River Styx so he can piss on Prozen's bones. But alas Leon felt two warming and welcome hands cradle and nurse his injuries. Opening his eyes, he saw his one true love standing there, bandaging his arm. Karl's warm green eyes stared worriedly at his magic-using lover as his hands bandaged Leon's fresh wound.   
_Why can't we not be sober?  
I just want to start this over.  
Why can't we drink forever.  
I just want to start things over_   
"Leon, why do you put yourself through these situations where you tear yourself to shreds with your talons?" Karl asked sternly, he was worried for Leon's safety. "I want Prozen dead so much that I will tear at anything to get him into a pinebox." "Even at yourself?" Karl's eyes narrowed concernedly, his voice low and sad. As much as he wanted to answer, he refused to answer truthfully. "No." "You lie." Karl presented the quintessence-soaked bandages, a sad scowl across his pretty face. "You just did." "Karl, I..." "Just... don't go to the ball. I'm not going... why don't you come with me to the riverfront? It looks pretty when the fireworks are going off." "I don't.... I want to come with you, really badly." "Then come with me." Their lips touched softly and tenderly, Leon's fingers slid through Karl's blonde hair softly, feeling each strand against his magic-weilding fingers. Their eyelids fluttered shut as their tongues slid in each other's mouth. Leon's hands lovingly grasped the fabric on Karl's back as the Major's hands slid passionately up and down Leon's hunky chest. "I love you." Karl kissed Leon's jawline, getting the Exemplar to breath deep. "I love you too, kitten." Leon whispered, holding his beloved closely.   
_I am just a worthless liar.  
I am just an imbecile.  
I will only complicate you.  
Trust in me and fall as well.  
I will find a center in you.  
I will chew it up and leave,  
I will work to elevate you  
just enough to bring you down._   
The burning, seering pain reminded Leon of his bitter hatred for Prozen. The Quintessence that was patching his wound was only aggravating it with feelings of loathing, feral and predatory hatred. Leon slowly departed from his precious Karl, stroking his hair lightly and lovingly. Then, like a ghost moving down a dreary and dark hallway, Leon walked to his room, vanishing from Karl's sight. He removed the bandages from his arm, the talon marks were still there, scarred over as if they were branded on by fire. A nice chunk of flesh removed by talons of ebony hatred, Leon slammed his fist in the desk over and over again. "Fuck!" He cried out in havoc, tears of blood streaked down his honey gold cheeks. "This burning I feel... it's the hatred that is scarring me! I have to get rid of the source of my pain or I'll wither away!" Leon's talons resurfaced from beneath his fingernails, he took off his pants and pulled them to his ankles. Sitting on the bed with a rag in his mouth, Leon ripped into his left thigh, screaming into the rag. With a bloody yank, he pulled out a demonically-wicked dagger with a dragon's skull and rubies for eyes. The mixture of quintessence and blood sealed and healed the wound without a scar to speak of. Leon set the dagger on the bed and ripped into the other thigh, crying out in pain as well. Like before, a dagger ripped from the muscles of his thigh, but the dagger was not demonic. It was beautiful and silver with a woman and angel wings. The dagger was curved and with only one blade. The other was jagged and had many edges and notches to it. They were indeed assassin's daggers because of their design, but they were powerful magic tools. The Twin Daggers, Ebony and Ivory were a legend on Malfaes, an assassin killed a Fallen God with them. And now, Leon was going to topple a dynasty with them...   
_Trust me.  
  
Mother Mary won't you whisper  
something but what's past and done.  
  
Trust me.  
  
I want what I want._   
  
  


**-Continued-**

  
Author's Notes: _Yes, this fic is morbid, that was my intention._


End file.
